1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical kit and more particularly pertains to providing a complete regimen of medications and components necessary for the treatment of a skin malady.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pharmaceutical and medical kits of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, pharmaceutical and medical kits of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of treating maladies through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,884 to Kao relates to a disposable perfume stick.
While various known devices and methods fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the existing patents do not describe a pharmaceutical kit that allows providing a complete regimen of medications and components necessary for the treatment of a skin malady.
In this respect, the pharmaceutical kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a complete regimen of medications and components necessary for the treatment of a skin malady.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pharmaceutical kit which can be used for providing a complete regimen of medications and components necessary for the treatment of a skin malady. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.